Ester compounds represented by the following formulas (1) through (5), respectively, have been known as being effective in controlling a pest, and have been disclosed in Patent Literatures 1 through 4. In the present invention, hereinafter, pests which are targets to be controlled, more specifically, arthropods including insects, are referred to as “harmful arthropods”, in some cases. Further, in the present specification, the wording “controlling a harmful arthropod” means to change action of the harmful arthropod by repelling, attracting, knocking down, or killing the harmful arthropod. Furthermore, the wording “effective in controlling” means to supply an active constituent in such an amount that the action of the harmful arthropod can be changed.

Generally, in order to control a harmful arthropod, an active constituent having an effect of controlling the harmful arthropod is diffused through a heating process (such as a smoking process), a pressure process (such as a gas-pressure process and a mechanical pressure process), or the like, so as to cause the harmful arthropod and the active constituent to be in contact with each other either directly or indirectly and either continuously or intermittently.
Further, an electrostatic spraying technique has been known in this technical field (see Patent Literature 5 and Non-patent Literature 1, for example). According to the electrostatic spraying technique, a Taylor cone of a liquid is formed, and then liquid particles of the liquid are sprayed from an end of the Taylor cone.